The Fainted
by Poke Girl301
Summary: Stacie and the gang were just going to Vaniville town when they get seperated and discover zombies! They must try to survive on their own. Disclaimer: Please don t hate how the apocalypse is short. ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

January 1, 2013, 2:01 pm

It was like any other day, we were walking to Vaniville town. We had to go through some woods, we eventually got split up. After five minutes I heard a scream! It was Serena`s! I followed the scream and their she was, she was screaming at a person walking and had blood all over themselves! They were walking towards us, Serena said "Are you okay?!" They didn't respond but groaned. A raccoon walked by and it bit it! The raccoon turned into one of them! Serena picked up a sharp stick and wacked the person in the head. She then hit the raccoon. After she hit them in the head Clemont, Bonnie, and Ash walked up to us, Ash asked "What happened?!" I said "I heard Serena scream, I found her and the person or what ever it was, was coming towards us, a raccoon walked next to it and the person bit it and it turned into one of them and Serena wacked both of them in the head with a stick!" Clemont looked at the person and said "This can`t be happening!" I asked "What do you mean?" He said "This is a zombie." All of us gasped. More of them were coming! I said "We have to get to Vaniville town!" They nodded and we ran off.


	2. Chapter 2

January 1, 2013, 7:01 pm

After we made it to Vaniville town we ran to Mom`s house. She said "Well it`s about time all of you made it here, I just made dinner." Bonnie said "Miss, there were zombies chasing after us!" Mom said "Oh how cute, you`re trying to scare me." I said "Mom, we are not joking! There are actual zombies here!" Mom said "Stacie, there are no such things as zombies, you`re just tired!" Before I could say something the news came on (she had the tv on.) The reporter said "Attention everyone, there are zombies in the Kalos region! We consider everyone to go to the nearest harbor and get onto a boat and go to any other region, this is the end of the Kalos region!" We all looked at each other in fear. Mom said "T-their just kidding?" I said "Mom, we saw it so it`s real." She said "Okay, all five of you rest I`ll get supplies and we`ll leave." Serena said "Mom, just be careful." She nodded and went out the door.

After we ate dinner Bonnie said "Clemont, will all of this stop? Cause my birthday is in three months!" Clemont said "I`m sure we`ll have to celebrate it somewhere else." I looked at him and slashed my hand to my neck telling him to cut it out. Bonnie said "I know." Ash said "We should go to bed." We nodded.


	3. Chapter 3

January 2, 2013, 6:50 am

My mom shoved me and said "Wake up, we have to get to the harbor." I nodded and got up. When I changed everyone was up and ready to go. We got out of the house and it snowed. I said "This will help." Ash asked "How?" Serena said "It will slow the zombies down."

After an hour we finally made it to the harbor. Everyone was going on boats, Mom wanted to get us to the Kanto region. We went to the area where the boat for the Kanto region was. The man said "You need to have tickets to enter the boat, but be quick the boat leaves in thirty minutes." Mom said "How could I forget?!" We ran to the ticket section with a long line! We waited. After twenty-nine minutes it was our turn! Mom said "Six tickets for the Kanto region!" The man at the counter said "Sorry we are sold out. But we do have six tickets for the Sinnoh region." Mom said "I`ll take them, when does it leave?" He said "Oh, this is when I give you the bad news, it just left." We turned and there it was, going and never to come back, all of the boats were gone. We were stranded in Kalos.


	4. Chapter 4

January 4, 2013, 8:00 pm

It has been two days since hope for us was lost. We were running low on food but we still had a decent amount. We were around a fire when mom said "Ok, that`s it all of you need to learn how to shoot a gun!" We looked at her and she handed me a pistol, she said "You are first, stand in front of that tree and I`ll cover your ears." I walked over to the tree and she covered my ears, she told me to aim up, and to the left. I shot the tree trunk after three tries. She told me to aim for the head always. I asked "How do you know how to shoot a gun?" She said "Your father taught me."

After I mastered shooting a pistol she taught everyone besides Bonnie. It was going to be her turn but a group of people came! She told us to hide. When we hid in a tree the people were asking her questions, and I accidently held onto a branch that cracked! They looked up and Mom told us to run! We jumped from the tree and started to run. I looked back and most of the group was with mom but some was chasing us! I cried the entire time.

After a while we finally lost them. Serena and I were crying. Ash and Clemont comforted us. We ate a small dinner. We found an abandoned RV, we locked the door, and went to bed.


	5. Chapter 5

January 5, 2013, 9:00 am

When I woke up everything looked the same. After a bout a minute everyone else woke up. We decided to search it. We found 5 pounds of food, 2 bottled waters, four pistols, and 50 boxes of bullets! We took the supplies and left.

After an hour we found a rundown supermarket. We went in and found two people! I pointed my gun at them and they said "Stop, stop, stop! Just put the gun down and we won`t shoot!" Serena put her hand on the gun and lowered it. They first one said "We`re both doctors! We won`t hurt any of you!" We walked towards them, I said "You are doctors?" They nodded and asked "Were all of you alone by yourselves?" Bonnie said "No, we were with my friend`s mother but we got ambushed and they got her, we don`t know if she`s alive or not." They said "Darn, well you`re welcome to stay here with us. I`m John, and this is Carl." We nodded. I said "I`m Stacie, this is Bonnie." I pointed to her. "This is Serena, my sister." I pointed to her. "And this is Clemont and Ash." I pointed to them. Carl said "Well, it`s nice to meet all of you."

For the rest of the day we scavenged for food and water. At the end of the day in total we found twenty pounds of food and fifteen water bottles. We ate a very nice meal. At 10:00 we all went to bed.


	6. Chapter 6

February 20, 2013, 11:00 am

It has been a month and fifteen days since everything happened. It was my turn to try and find food, we were running low. We were still with John and Carl. About five days ago Bonnie fell and broke her leg. I was looking around for about an hour and came back with five pounds of food. Carl was not happy when I came back. He said I was useless and should maybe kill me so there would be one less mouth to feed. He said it right in front of Bonnie. Since John had to deal with him he left me in charge of rationing the food, there were only two crackers and cheese, a small bag of chips, a candy bar, and a banana. I decided since there were only five pieces of food I would give it to everyone besides me and Carl. I gave the candy bar to Clemont, the crackers and cheese to Bonnie and Serena, the bag of chips to Ash, and the banana to John. When I told Carl that there was no food left he slapped me in the face! Tears were running down my face and I said "Well I didn't get any either and you don`t see me making a big deal about it!" Clemont helped me up and John held Carl back saying "Carl calm down you`ll get something tomorrow!" He said "I hope you don`t leave Ms. Favorites in charge of food anytime soon!" He marched outside into the cold. John put bandages on my face and told me I could take it out in a week. I took a walk around the supermarket making sure we didn't miss any food. I looked around and found a jar of peanut butter. I ran into Clemont and we talked for a little bit.

"How is your face doing?" he said. I said "it`s doing all right." He said "Thanks for feeding everyone." I said "Almost everyone." He kissed me on the cheek for a second. I smiled. Carl yelled "Bandits! Get your weapons ready!" I ran to the front of the store with Clemont and hid behind a shelf. When the bandits entered John shot one in the shoulder! They started shooting, I got up from the shelf and shot one in the head! Serena got up and shot two in the arm! The battle continued till some zombies walked in and bit some of the bandits! We decided to run to the back of the store and get into Carl`s truck. We started running, John got shot in the arm but he kept running. We finally made it out of the store and got into the truck, and drove away.

After 2 hours we ran out of gas and we somehow stopped at a gas station! We got out of the car and Carl being so cheery said "That`s just great we didn't pick up our backpacks full of food and water and we ran out of gas!" I said "But I got my backpack, it has five water bottles and 10 pounds of food. I also found a jar of peanut butter when I was walking around." They looked at me and Ash said "We should start a fire." We nodded

After the fire started we loaded the car with gas and started to eat some food. After an hour Bonnie said "I have to go to the bathroom." Carl and John said "We`ll go with you."

After 10 minutes I got suspicious and said "Stay here I`m going to see what`s taking them so long." I brought my gun and went to the back. I saw Carl holding Bonnie bound and gagged! I saw John taking all of our food and water. I came out and said "What are you doing?!" Carl said "Hey Stacie, can you do me a favor and keep your mouth shut?" I nodded my head lying, John said "Look Stacie, it`s nothing personal but we have to take Bonnie to a nearby hospital." I said pointing my gun at them "Why? And why can`t you take us with you?" He said "Cause it`s unnatural that a child eight and under that they won`t die from being bit." I said "Maybe that`s cause we kept her safe from zombies." He shook his head and said "You did not figure it out did you? Children eight and under change into zombies, so she is special and can help us find a cure, and we can`t take you because the food would only be for patients and doctors." I had it and shouted "Clemont, Serena, and Ash they`re kidnapping Bonnie and are robbing us!" I saw Carl throwing Bonnie in the truck, picked up his gun and shot me close to my heart! John said "Why did you do that?! We were supposed to take the girl and the supplies not shoot her!" Carl said "Well she called for them!" I heard Clemont, Ash, and Serena`s footsteps coming closer. Clemont said "Oh my gosh Stacie! What did you do?!" His voice was becoming fainter "Stacie? Stacie? STAICE!?" I closed my eyes knowing what my fate would be.


	7. Chapter 7

?, ?, 2013, ?:? pm

When I woke up I was on the cold snowy ground, everyone was looking at me. I sat up and put my hand on my gun wound moaning. I said "What happened?" Serena said "You were shot by Carl." I said "I figured that out, but what happened after I was shot?" Clemont said "They took off with Bonnie, we followed them while we took turns carrying you." I asked "What time is it?" Ash said "Its February 25, and its 7:00 a clock at night." I shouted "I was out for five days?!" I covered my mouth and whispered "I was out for five days?" They nodded. I turned around and saw a big hospital. Well not really big but it wasn`t tiny. I asked "Is that the hospital they were talking about?" Serena said "Well we followed them here, so I guess." She then said "I couldn`t find the bullet, must have gone through." I nodded and said "We should approach the hospital slowly."

We walked towards the hospital slowly and quietly until we heard a gun fire and it almost hit my leg! On a radio we could hear a woman`s voice. She said "That's close enough, drop your weapons." We stopped and put our guns on the ground. She then said "Approach the building slowly." We walked slowly till she told us to stop. She asked "What is your business here?" I said "Is there a little girl named Bonnie here? She`s about eight." She said "Oh, the special girl, what do you want with her?" Serena said "We would like to see her." The woman said "I`ll see if they will let you, my name`s Agnes." Agnes left the radio.

After five minutes she came back and said "I`m sorry but she`s not ready to have visitors yet." Ash asked "Then when will she be ready?" Agnes said "Check back in a couple of months, we won`t be sure that she`ll be ready but-." I shouted "What?! You have no right to take my friend`s little sister! You technically kidnapped her!" Agnes said "I didn't take her." I said "But- oh you know what I mean!" She said "I`m sorry but there are kids that die if their eight or under, she`ll help them you should be happy that his little sister can help kids from dying." Clemont said "You think I`m proud that you kidnapped my sister and I can`t even see her?!" Agnes said "Well I`m sorry if I was the lead doctor I`d let all of you visit her but I can`t cause I only check the perimeter." Serena was going to say something but I covered her mouth and said "Guys maybe we should just leave and wait for some months." They looked at me but I winked at them. We walked back and Ash said "What was that for?" I said "I`ll explain what we`ll do when we`re deeper into the woods."

While we were in the woods it was about 7:30. I grabbed a stick and drew a square in the snow. I said "Okay, picture this as the hospital." I drew a small circle outside of the box. ""This is us." I said "And one of us will go in disguised as a doctor or nurse." Serena said "Question, how are we going to get a uniform?" I said "I found a zombie with a medical uniform a while back, I cleaned the blood off it." I then said "The person disguised as the doctor will stall the person at the desk and ask to get some information on Bonnie and find out what room she`s in." Ash said "I`ll do it, I`m the tallest." I said "Okay here" I gave him the uniform. I said "Ash will come out and tell all three of us what room she is in, then one of us will distract the people who are guarding the room. I drew a circle near the hallway where Bonnie`s room supposedly is. Serena said "I call it!" I said "Ok, then Clemont and I will go in the air vent in the ceiling and go to Bonnie`s room." I drew two circles in an air vent. I asked him so "Do you want to get her or do you want to stay up there to help me up?" He said "I'll stay up there." I nodded and drew two circles in a small box. I said "All right, I guess we have it down." Serena said "Should we bring a gun in?" I shook my head. I said "Okay, at 10:00 we`ll get in."


	8. Chapter 8

February 25, 2013, 9:59 pm

Tonight was the night that we would rescue Bonnie, there was no going back now. We headed to the hospital. It was only about five minutes away from our short camp. We saw the Hospital and walked towards it slowly I had some binoculars in my backpack, I took them out and searched the whole area to make sure nobody was walking around, and no one was! Ash was starting to leave but I said "Wait, wear this camera on your hat." I adjusted the camera to his hat. He walked into the hospital.

I pulled out the screen that came with the camera and watched it. We saw Ash walk in and asked the lady at the desk something. It was too bad that we could not here him but he walked out with a map in his hands and a smile on his face. He handed the map over and circled a number that was Bonnie` room. It was on the 2nd floor and it was room 213. We tiptoed to the back of the building and there was a fire escape that we could climb on.

When we were on the second floor we looked in a window and saw three security guards guarding room 213. We found an open window that was out of sight to the guards. We went through it and tiptoed close to the wall. Serena nodded and started running like a crazy woman down the hall. They ran after her and we unscrewed the screws in the vent Clemont and I went up it and before we could move Ash asked "Wait, what am I supposed to do?" I said "Cover for Serena when she comes back." Ash said "How am I supposed to do that? I don't have a gun." I said "Then fend off by hand, if all else fails run out the fire escape."

Clemont and I crawled in the air vent going to Bonnie`s room. When we saw her through the air vent we unscrewed the screws. It almost fell but we caught it and put it in Clemont`s backpack. I dropped down into her room, she was sleeping. A lot of machines were next to her including an IV. Why would she need one of those? It didn't matter, I nudged her a little bit and whispered "Bonnie?" She woke up and said "Stacie." With a smile on her face. I said "I`m going to get you out of here, you`re going to feel a bit drowsy when I pick you up." She nodded. I took the IV off her and it sounded an alarm! I quickly picked her up, opened a closet and picked up a blanket. A lot of guards entered and said "Drop her!" I quickly wrapped Bonnie in the blanket and lifted my arm up. Clemont grabbed it and lifted me up, I gave him Bonnie and we started crawling.

We jumped from the air vent in the hallway. There were more security guards! Serena and Ash were outside on the fire escape. We jumped through it and Ash shut the window. Clemont handed me Bonnie and we ran down the stairs. After we were at the bottom, all of the security guards opened the window and we ran without looking back.

After we were out of sight we sat down panting. Ash said "I-I think we lost them." We nodded. Serena "Alright, we had a long day now we should sleep." Ash asked "But where would we sleep?" I said "We have no choice but to sleep on the ground." Serena said "We`ll freeze to death." I said "No, cause we`ll sleep next to each other for warmth." Serena looked at me with an awkward face "Bonnie will be in the middle." I said. Serena let out a sigh of relief. We laid down and put the blanket over us.


	9. Chapter 9

February 26, 2013, 7:30 am

When we woke up we ate a big breakfast cause we didn't eat dinner last night. We decided that we should go anywhere. We also decided that we should keep Bonnie under the blanket so no one would turn her into the hospital to get a big reward.

We walked for a while till we found a town that had a pokemon center that had a poster that said "Alive in here." We looked in the windows and found normal people in it and not bandits. We walked in and sat down on a bench, surprisingly the tv was still working. There were about twenty people in the lobby, ten kids, ten adults. Now there were fifteen kids (us.) A nurse Joy asked "What`s wrong with the little girl in the blanket?" Bonnie was sleeping. I told a lie and said "She`s sick." Nurse Joy said "We have some medicine, I`ll go get some." I said "No she just needs rest." Nurse Joy asked "Then is there anything we could get you?" I said "How about some hot food?" She nodded and left. On the tv a cartoon was playing. After about twenty minutes the news came on. The reporter said "Attention everyone, there has been a kidnapping of an eight year old girl named Bonnie, she possibly has the cure in her to kids from dying of zombification." I grabbed the top of the blanket and tugged it down to cover her face. The reporter said "This is a picture of her." They showed her picture. He said "If you find her bring her to Oak Wood`s hospital, that is all." It turned back to the cartoons.

After an hour the food still was not here and we were getting hungry. Once again the reporter man came on and said "Ladies and gentlemen! I have great news, there are only four zombies left in the whole Kalos region!" Everyone shouted for joy. I stood up quickly and knocked our food out of Nurse Joy but I didn't care. He said that the zombies were in a forest near the pokemon center! We all ran out of the center and ran to the woods.

I could not believe the sight I saw it was the same woods that we were in when it began. We stook together and soon we found the zombies near eachother! Ash shot one, then Clemont, then me. Serena was out of ammo and she told me to shoot it but I gave her my ammo and said "You did it the first time, you do it the last time." She smirked and shot the last zombie and killed it! We jumped for joy! The people from the pokemon center found us and found the zombies lying lifeless. They cheered.

We were walking alone and we heard a crack on a stick I brought my gun out and aimed it at the tree, I saw an arm sticking out. I said "Come out, or I`ll shoot!" The person said "Okay." She came out with her hands up. It was mom! I said "Oh my gosh mom!" Serena and I hugged her Serena said with tears in her eyes "How are you still alive?!" Mom said "I would ask you the same question."

We walked back to our house that looked a bit different. It was dirty and some of the food was gone. But mom said "Don`t worry, we`ll make it better."


	10. One month later

One month later

March 26, 2013, 1:40 pm

"Can I open them now?" said Bonnie. I said "Not yet. Okay now." She opened her eyes and saw a cake with white frosting, nine yellow candles, rainbow sprinkles, and red cursive words that said "Happy Birthday Bonnie!" She blew out her candles. I said to Clemont "I should have bet money her celebrating her birthday in Kalos!" I laughed

It was time for her to open her presents. I gave her a necklace with all of our names on it. Serena gave her hair ribbons. Mom gave her a pink dress. Ash gave her a tin of chocolate chip cookies. And Clemont gave her a dedene stuffed animal.

We ate the cake. Clemont, Bonnie, and Ash went back to Lumiouse city. Mom offered them a ride to the train station but I said we would walk them there. While we were walking we said we should get back together for Christmas. We planning to see each other before that, but we would actually spend the night.

When we arrived at the train station Clemont kissed me and we all hugged each other. We waved goodbye when the train left.

When we went out of the train station Serena asked "Do you think what happened a month ago will happen again?" I said "Probably not, but if it does, we`ll be ready.

The End


End file.
